ABS-CBN
BEC 1946-1952 ABS-CBN (first era) 1952-1967 The channel is split into two (2) new networks. 1966-1967 1967-1972 Abs-cbn_60s.jpeg The two (2) channels are merged to form ABS-CBN. The Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation(first era) 1973-1977 435px-BBC2Phils.svg.png In 1972, When ABS-CBN shut down due to Martial Law, The Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation was launched in 1973 1977-1978 1978-1980 City2 Television 1980-1984 The Banahaw Bradcasting Corporation(second era) 1984-1986 ABS-CBN (second era) 1986-2000 In 1986, When Banahaw Broadcasting Corporation shut down due to EDSA Revolution, The ABS-CBN network was re-launched. The Logo's Add-Ons ABS-CBN introduced an innovation to the channel 2 logo from 1986 to 1992. At first, the channel 2 logo is introduced into ABS-CBN, after the dissolution of BBC in July. The features of the first channel 2 logo is a wing-shaped blue crest with a white curve at the top and a white line as a tail, the Broadway 2 logo was used from 1986 to 1987. It has a slogan name Watch Us Do It Again! as the station ID aired since the network's revival. After six months of carefully selected plans, the first tri-ribbon 2 logo laced with a rhomboidal star came to be on 1 March 1987. The tri-ribbon 2 logo's color is white carried the slogan The Star Network when it aired as a station ID to reclaim the dominance in TV ratings. By 1988, the ribbons in the tri-ribbon 2 logo are tri-colored with red, green and blue. Truly, the tri-ribbon 2 logo was accidentally coming from a shooting star in the form of 2. Similarly, most numerical channel logos within this slogan have a star and versions came into regional TV channels like 3 (DYCB-TV in Cebu and DZRR-TV in Baguio), 4 (DYXL-TV in Bacolod and DXAS-TV in Davao) and other regional stations. In 1993, which happens to be the Chinese Year of the Rooster, ABS-CBN launched the another add-on to the 1986 logo, Sarimanok with a new station ID featuring the legendary bird. The Sarimanok ID became utmostly associated with the channel that ABS-CBN opted it to become the station's mascot. ABS-CBN later named its new 24-hour news channel the Sarimanok News Network, the precursor of the ABS-CBN News Channel. Variants abs cbn 1987.jpg|ABS-CBN 1987 Logo abs cbn satellite.jpg|ABS-CBN Satellite Logo abs in the service ofthe filipino.jpg|ABS-CBN logo in 1989 abs cbn1989.jpg|ABS-CBN Logo in 1992 abs cbn 1993.jpg|ABS-CBN Logo in 1993 sarimanok abs cbn.jpg|ABS-CBN Logo in 1993 (Sarimanok) abs cbn gold logo.png|ABS-CBN 1986 Gold Version abscbn 1999.png|ABS-CBN Logo in 1999 (last incarnation) Videos 2000-present On January 1, 2000, ABS-CBN had changed its corporate logo. The previous logo, which featured stylized letters and a square with three concentric circles and a line gave way to the present logo's styling. The three circles with colors, red, green, blue with the vertical line at the center still remain, although the text has been modified and the square is no longer used in some uses of the logo. A new slogan was launched, entitled "Out Of The Box....Into The New Millennium". The Logo's Launch Thru Print Publication The logo was unveiled on print featuring the elements of the logo assembling the ABS-CBN logo, this time with the new crystal plane and the revamped ABS-CBN text. While they assemble, their description is described. The On-Air Launch The current logo was unveiled through a special TV plug called the "Millennium Overture", which was played at exactly midnight on 1 January 2000. The first scene presented all the past logos of ABS-CBN on television screens available during the time these old logos where unveiled (along with the Sarimanok). Later, a portal transports the viewers to a dark clear space, and displays the 1986 ABS-CBN logo appearing one last time. Then, all of a sudden, sudden complications lead to ABS-CBN's 1986 logo shifting its parts and transforming them, starting its reconstruction into a new logo. Later, the box is removed and replaced by a new crystal plane, the rings and line modify their appearance and start separating from each other, and the ABS-CBN text starts morphing into a newer and more modern typography. As the 1986 logo disappears and finishes its reconstruction, the new logo of ABS-CBN becomes visible, and as the reconstruction finishes, the new logo becomes completely visible (with the line and text appearing in white), with the dark background now being added with red, green, and blue colors, and the slogan "In The Service Of The Filipino", now in a new, more cleaner typography (appearing in white), appears below a white line, which is seen between the logo and the slogan. The Logo's On-Screen Bug This logo is the first ABS-CBN logo to appear as an onscreen text bug with its symbol (when the ABS-CBN 1986 logo was still in use, the bug was just the company's name, with the ABS name on top and the CBN name below it). The logo's bug version, was shown on the upper-right corner on the TV, appearing as a whole logo, with the line appearing in white (almost appearing like it was not appearing at all). Then in 2004, the bug eventually switched to the regular symbol, this time only with the symbol, and without the text. In 2012, eight years later, the text returned, again appearing in white, yet the symbol remained in its regular form. On-air Usage abs cbn print ad.jpg|The print publication presenting the new logo. abs cbn 2000 dark.jpg|The logo when it was unveiled in 1 January 2000. First appearance of the new logo. abs cbn 2000 logo.png|The logo's first appearance on TV after it was unveiled. abs cbn 2001 logo.png|ABS-CBN's logo appearing in the ABS-CBN "Sky" Station ID from 2001 ABS-CBN Official Slogan.png|ABS-CBN Logo with the slogan "In The Service Of The Filipino Worldwide". Videos Anniversary Logos 40 Years Logo The logo features a script-like number 40 years inisgnia and the ABS-CBN logo, and the text "Philippine Television", accompanied with the word "and". 45 Years Logo The logo again features a script-like number insignia for the number 45, and a script like Y featured on the "years" text, and again features the text "Philippine Television", and this time, the "and" text is replaced with the "of" word. 15 years later, the ABS-CBN 60 years logo was unveiled, having a small similarity to this logo (notice the type of the Y on the Years text). 50 Years Logo The 50 years logo of ABS-CBN consisted of a golden colored TV and the ABS-CBN horizontal logo colored in gold, and also a number 50 insignia. The logo, which celebrates ABS-CBN's Golden anniversary and the 50th anniversary of Philippine TV, is mostly metallic, and also has several features embossed in glass or resembled gems or diamonds. Also, the "Philippine Television" text was dropped, but the Television part of the name was retained, now accompanied with the ABS-CBN logo, thus making some Filipinos refer to the celebration as "50 Years of ABS-CBN Television". 55 Years Logo (1st Version) The logo consists of a number 55 insignia. The big 5 is colored in red, while the medium 5 is colored in green. Both 5s were in glass format, and were actually surrounding a blue globe which resembles the Earth. Because of this scheme, this is the first anniversary logo of ABS-CBN to have the three colors of ABS-CBN: red, green, and blue, and also the first and only anniversray logo not to have the text "Years", thus making people simply refer the slogan as "ABS-CBN 55", while the slogan is still regarded to be known as "ABS-CBN 55 Years". Also, the "Television" text was completely removed. If the "Television" text was not removed, the slogan would have been called "55 Years of ABS-CBN Television". 55 Years Logo (2nd Version) Midway through 2008, ABS-CBN modified the 55 insignia, making the green 5 bigger and looking like the red 5. 60 Years Logo The logo again features the text "Years" after its absence on its 55 Years Logo. The logo features the horizontal ABS-CBN logo, a script-like "Years" text (now all letters are in script text), which returned after an absence from 1999. The "Philippine Television" text returned after its absence from the ABS-CBN 55 Logo, again acompanied by the word "of". The logo is also the first logo not to use a whole number part as part of the logo (this is a derivative on an ABS-CBN anniversary logo used in order to depict ABS-CBN's current age). Instead, the logo uses a number 60 mosaic, comprised of countless circles colored in ABS-CBN's colors, and is also comprised of numerous copies of ABS-CBN's iconic symbol, thus making it the hardest ABS-CBN anniversary slogan to draw. The logo also features a new slogan, entitled "Kwento Natin Ito!". Category:Television channels in Philippines Category:Radio stations in Philippines Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Philippines Category:Television broadcasters